Droon Wiki talk:Signature Policy
Proposal I would like to formally propose the following Signature Policy: On Droon Wiki you must always sign your comments on forums, talk pages, or anywhere else, with your signature. You may use the default signature or you are encouraged to created a custom signature. Your signature must include a link to your userpage and it must be signed with your username or the name most commonly used to refer to you. You are encouraged to have a link to your talk page also. What do you think? Please add amendments, comments, or vote bellow. And remember, sign your posts! -- SavageOpress1138 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Vote Support (2) # I proposed this. --SavageOpress1138 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) #It seems to have all the fantastic elements a policy should have! And plus, I'll change my signature soon anyway. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Opposed Discussion Ask questions, propose amendments, or just talk about this vote here. --SavageOpress1138 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm totally fine to signing comments on talk pages (otherwise, how would we know who said what?), and depending on the format of forums, I'll likely support signing comments in forums (unless they automatically come with usernames on them). I have a concern about signing blog posts, though. I think just putting usernames on the bottom is fine for blog posts, as the time and date information add too much clutter (in my opinion). What do you think? Nemosyne 22:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *So adding something like: On Droon Wiki you must always sign your comments on forums, talk pages, or anywhere else with the exception of blog posts, with your signature. You may use the default signature or you are encouraged to created a custom signature. Your signature must include a link to your userpage and it must be signed with your username or the name most commonly used to refer to you. You are encouraged to have a link to your talk page also. Thanks for the input. SavageOpress1138 22:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) May I add, there should be something about the maximum amount of lines, as I've seen signatures get out of control before. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 07:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, perhaps: On Droon Wiki you must always sign your comments on forums, talk pages, or anywhere else with the exception of blog posts, with your signature. You may use the default signature or you are encouraged to created a custom signature. Your signature must include a link to your userpage and it must be signed with your username or the name most commonly used to refer to you. You are encouraged to have a link to your talk page also. However, your signature may not have more than three links and may not exceed 70 characters. What do you think of that? Thanks --SavageOpress1138 13:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! I checked the forums, and you do have to sign your comments there. Nemosyne 02:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll leave this open until 24:00 June 2, 2011 (UTC) and then it'll close and we'll take the revised policy. Thanks for the input everyone. --[[User:SavageOpress1138|'SavageOpress1138']] Help you I can, yes 13:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the new signature policy is now official. --[[User:SavageOpress1138|'SavageOpress1138']] Help you I can, yes 00:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC)